Swing, Swing, Swing on a Summer Day
by Dragonfly Glimmers
Summary: One day in summer,Naminé's twin sister, Kairi, takes her to a swingset where they have an interesting converstation about the twin boys living next door. Namixas, Kaiora, Oneshot


Another one-shot. Go me. Actually, I got the idea and title from my little cousin, who keeps on singing 'Swing, Swing, Swing, on a Summer Day! Hey! I'm a little first grader as pretty as can be, and all the boys go-' Nevermind. Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed Queen of Hearts. However, this won't be a crack pairing. Obviously. ;)

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Swing, Swing, Swing on a Summer Day

You know, I usually hated Kairi's obnoxious plans for getting _us_ to date. When I say us, I mean the extremely annoying kid, Roxas, next door. He and his brother have been living next door to us for as long as we can remember. Roxas' twin brother, Sora, is dating my twin sister, Kairi, so obviously Kairi thinks we'd be perfect together.

Well, I guess Roxas is _kind_ of cute, and especially when he's wearing black. There was that one time when we were in a school play and he was stage crew and wearing black the whole day, and Roxas kept on asking me if I had a fever because my face was so red!

I guess that Itold Kairi I liked Roxas, so she dubbed herself the official match-maker of Destiny Islands, to 'help better the lives of girls who have not yet found their soulmates.' Well, anyways, it was summer that fateful day, thank Kami, and Kairi and I liked to go to the park right around the corner. I know it's a little childish at 16, but I loved the swings!

I remember, I used to sketch while swinging, and one time I fell off, right into a big puddle of mud! But that's besides the point. So, Kairi told me she wanted to go to the swingset. When I saw her big cheesy grin that seemed like she stole from Sora, I knew. But, I kinda wanted her plan to work this time. They never did(except that one time when Kairi accidently pushed me down the slide into Roxas when we were five), but, it was summer, so, why not? Plus, I didn't know _exactly _what her plan wasEveryone takes crazy risks in summer anyway. It's another one of our 'Unwritten Twilight Lane Laws', according to everyone living on Twilight Lane.

Once we got there, we traditionally threw our swings over the set to make them higher so we could sit on them and swing.Normally they went very low, so we had to throw them over a couple of times. We got on the swings, and that's when Kairi's plan started to commence.

"So...Naminé...see any cute guys lately?" Kairi asked casually, dragging out the 'so'. I stared at her. I still can't believe I didn't even notice _them_ coming up to us. I guess I was a bit dazed then because her question caught me off guard. But I shook my head hastily as soon as I realized I was staring at her.

"Of course not, Kairi! What makes you think that?" I asked with an innocent-as-could-be voice.

"Because..."Kairi started, smiling at me, "you were staring at Roxas right out of your window yesterday. It's so _convenient_ that you guys can see each other from your windows."

"I was not! Besides, how would you know? Are you my personal stalker?" I asked quickly. Kairi and I don't share rooms. I know, I bet it's strange since we're twins and 14 minutes apart, but, then again, it's the same situation for the Hikaru twins.(who were Sora and Roxas. I kinda liked their last name, it was Japanese for the male version of 'light')

"I'm your twin! I was coming in to see if you wanted to get some friedice cream since I know you love it, but I guessed not the way you were staring at him." Kairi said, and giggled.

"Kairi! Quit it!" I shouted, I instantly knew my face turned as red as a tomato. "I do NOT like Roxas!"

"Prove it." Kairi said. We were swinging at the same pace, so we could hear each other perfectly. Well, we were shouting, so _other _people could hear us, too, if they were close enough.

"I..." I stopped. I couldn't say I hated his very guts. Because I didn't! I just thought he was cute, that's all! "I think he's cute." Was all I could say.

"I knew it! And..."Kairi said, prodding me on with a hand motion. I made a squeaking noise, like a clarinet when they aren't put together right or playing the highest note they can.

"I can't say it!" I said. I just couldn't. I knew that Roxas didn't like me back, I just knew it!

"You can do it, Naminé! I have faith in you!" She said, sounding like one of those preachers or Martin Luther King., Jr. or something like that.

"But I don't like him!" I argued. I bet my face was ruby right now. But, as persistent as my sister was, she'd never give up. Ever. I guess it runs in the Mizu bloodline, because I was denying something both of us knew. That I, Naminé Mizu, liked Roxas Hikaru. And, maybe not even that.

"That's right. You don't like him! You _love_ him, don't you!" Kairi said. I stared at her, shocked.

"N-No! I'm way too young for love!" I spluttered, taking some time to defend myself. Why was I having such mixed emotions? Maybe I _did_ love him. But...he already had a girlfriend, and our relationship was just the one a normal girl and boy would have. He would pick on me, I would say 'Stop!' and he would just laugh and pick on me again.Kairi looked at me cleverly.

"Then why is your face all red?" She asked. One of my hands immediately flew to my face.

"...The wind is getting at it!" I said. Anything to get away from the topic!

"There isn't even a breeze today." Kairi replied. _'Great going, Naminé!_ _Now you're going to have to admit that you like him!' _My inner voice congratulated me sarcastically. "Now, I'll ask one more time: Do you love Roxas Hikaru?"

What should I say? My mind's telling me no, so I won't make a fool out of myself, and, now, my heart is saying yes. I couldn't decide.

"Kairi...I...I don't know. I just feel..." I started, then smiled slightly as I started to tell her. I just babbled non-stop. But Kairi listened to it all, as I stared at the ground. "Whenever I'm around him, I feel safe. Like, nothing will ever happen to me, and he'll protect me, always. And I'm always so happy around him. Like, nothing could ever go wrong, no matter what. Kairi, is that what you feel around Sora?" I asked, now looking up.

Her childish grin had gone away. A smile, not a cheesy one, but one of those rare, genuine ones.

"Yeah. Naminé, you may be right. We may be too young for love, but I think we're both in love." She said, not even adding a 'I told you so!' like I thought she would.

"But...I know...I know he doesn't feel the same way." I choked out, crying. Why was I getting so upset over one guy? My mom would tell me to just get over it. But, somehow, I _couldn't._ Somehow, I _couldn't_ get over the fact that he already had a girlfriend.

"That's not true, Naminé! Didn't you hear that he broke up with her?" Kairi asked. I shook my head.

"I...what if...if we go out, what if he breaks up with _me?_ I don't think I can handle it!" I said. I think, right about then, I needed some fried ice cream. I loved fried ice cream, and only one place sold it-a place only three or four blocks away. Everything was so convenient in Destiny Islands! Fried ice cream was like my anti-drug. Some people say that anime, or manga, or video games, or whatever other ridiculous things they come up with is their anti-drug, but mine is fried ice cream.

"But...but Nami, you don't understand!"Kairi said. Oh great. She's using her all-time favorite nickname for me. "When...when you _love_ someone, when you truly do, you don't throw them away like trash! Look at Sora and I! We've been dating for two years, and haven't broke up once!" She said. I nodded. Kairi was right.

"B-But still... Just because he broke up with one other girl doesn't mean he likes me!" I argued back. That was when Kairi's rare smile turned into one of those cheesy ones. I wished that Kairi would spend less time with Sora. It's making her turn into a joker when before she was so serious. I hope that'll never happen to me...but, then again, Roxas is much more serious than Sora.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Kairi asked. I looked at her, surprised.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He was probably hanging with Sora and skating, or something.

"He's right there." She said, and pointed to the support bar that was nearest to me. So, I looked. There Roxas was, leaning against the bar. "And Sora's right over there! We all heard you, Naminé!" Kairi said, laughing. I think if my face got any redder, I would be on Ripley's Believe It Or Not. I continued to swing. I don't know why, I guess I was just nervous trying to face facts.

"Y-you...heard me?" I asked. Roxas nodded, and stepped in front of the swing, but far enough so I wouldn't kick him.

"I heard you, Naminé. But don't worry about it." He said, and smiled.

"Hey, Nami, I dare you to jump," Kairi said. I glanced at her. She had jumped off the swing, and landed right in Sora's arms.

"_Jump?_ Kairi, I can't jump! You know I have acrophobia!" I shouted. I know it's kinda strange. But I've been afraid of heights ever since I fell off this gigantic tree and broke my leg and arm simultaneously. But that happened when I was seven. So, then you're asking why I'm on a swing?

Well, I can't honestly answer your question. I mean, swings don't go high up, and as long as Kairi is watching out of me, I'll be ok. And I mean, seriously: How many people have broken their legs _and_ arms on _swings?_ The last time that happened was when someone already had a fractured arm and leg and did it on purpose.

"Roxas'll catch you." Kairi said. Roxas nodded.

"Naminé, I won't let you get hurt when I'm around.I promise." He said. I nodded, he sounded so serious and truthful!Like I explained to Kairi, I felt like I couldn't get hurt now that he was here.

"A-Alright..."I said, waited till I got really high, close my eyes, and just jumped off the swing. I couldn't look. What if I jumped too high? What if I accidently crashed into him and hurt him because of my weight? Well...I'm not fat, if that's what you're thinking, but I'm not the skinniest person in the world. I'm average!

You know, I usually hated Kairi's obnoxious plans for getting _us_ to date...

My eyes flew open once I realized I didn't hit the ground. They were right. Roxas had caught me. He smiled at me, and I smiled back.

"Naminé, I was serious when I said I wouldn't let anything hurt you. I...I love you too." He said, and his face turned red as mine did. But we kept on smiling, and kissed me. I heard clapping in the background, and knew that was Kairi and Sora. I wasn't really paying attention, though, because I was too busy kissing him back.We finally broke apart.

"Hey, you want some fried ice cream?" He asked me. I smiled again.

"Only if we get to go on a double-date with Kairi and Sora." I said.He smiled back.

"Of course."

...But this time, I didn't mind Kairi's plan to hook us up. Because it worked.

* * *

Well, thank you for reading this far! Please review! I know this had alot of errors, I'm gonna get flames(because of lack of originality and personality errors, I know the characters were portrayed weaker than they actually were and what-not)but nobody is perfect. Besides, they're all teenagers. Their hormones are acting up, well...so says my mom.And anytime when I get inspiration from _my_ little cousin there's trouble. She actually believed me when I said Kairi and Sora were going to kiss in that one scene where they hugged instead! She's so gullible! And...really annoying, too...

Well, please review, and thank you if you do.

If not...well...thanks for reading! ;)


End file.
